


Bloodied Hands

by ExistentialFish



Series: Fatal AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (yet), /teen death, Angst, Blood, Family Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, One Shot, Oops, Tubbo snaps, Violence, and it does not end well, or as my friend suggested "family crynamics", the following tags are spoilers:, tommyinnit angst, whump ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialFish/pseuds/ExistentialFish
Summary: (An alternate ending to the festival that happened on 1/5/21... definitely not a fix it fic in any capacity.)Tubbo snapped. He didn't mean to, it just happened - now he has blood on his hands and a hollow space in his chest.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Fatal AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094693
Comments: 11
Kudos: 223





	Bloodied Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Oops...
> 
> HUGE thanks to Teeny_Sparrow who helped give me countless ideas for this au and helped me choose which route I wanted it to go. Thanks :)

“The discs are worth more than you ever were!”

Tubbo stopped short for a moment and Tommy did as well, eyes widening and grip on his weapon and shield loosening. “Tubbo, I’m sor-” 

Before he could finish, Tubbo was tackling him, composure fully snapped.

“How dare you?” he shouted, driving his fist into Tommy’s head. “After all I did for you – the disc wars, the revolution, spying on Schlatt,” another blow, and another, pent up anger boiling to the surface and crashing through Tubbo like his fists crashed into Tommy's face. “I gave up everything! My home, my lives, my _childhood_. All,” a punch. “for,” a crack. “ _you_.” a crunch.

“How dare you?” Tubbo seethed, blinded with crimson and hurt. “How can you say that, how can you say I’m the shit friend, when it’s- when I- when you wouldn't have those stupid discs without me!”

His blows trailed off as the energy drained from him, a sob choking past his lips. “How can you say that, how can you-”

Tubbo became more aware of the world around him, the blood roaring in his ears dying down enough to hear Techno clash swords with Fundy, to hear Niki’s scream, to hear Techno, as he turned to see the scene, shout Tommy's name.

But mostly he saw. Saw blood on the ground. Saw limp limbs. Saw bruises and blood coat his (ex?) best friend’s face. Saw a lacking, an emptiness, in the void of Tommy's eyes and the motionlessness of his chest.

“Tommy?” Tubbo whispered again, this time with growing horror. “Oh, gods- I didn't mean- Tommy?”

Tubbo stumbled back, away from his friend, away from his friend’s _corpse_. The whole world felt both vivid and horribly numb at the same time. He rubbed his eyes harshly, wishing he’d wake up, that it was just a nightmare. But the scene before him stayed real, and the action brought Tubbo's attention to the blood on his hands, his shirt, and now his face too. He choked out a sob, snapping his gaze up – but that only drew his attention back to the body laying limply before him.

Tommy looked so small and fragile, and Tubbo ached to go to him, ached for him to sit up and laugh it off. Tubbo would run away with him now, if he asked. Tubbo would run away, like they thought about months ago. 

The world sharpened slightly, and he became aware of movement across from him – Techno stepping forward as if in a daze, eyes locked on Tommy’s body, Quackity stepping in front of him with his axe held tightly. 

“Out of the way, Quackity,” Techno snarled.

“You’re not taking him.”

“Have some respect. Let allies- _family_ – take their fallen.”

Quackity stood strong despite Techno’s glare. “Family? Who said you deserve that title? Tommy – Tommy belongs here, in L’Manberg.” He closed his eyes, and Tubbo caught the way his voice quavered. “In the country he fought for.”

“In the country that killed him,” Techno spat back, reaching for his sword. Tubbo caught sight once again of the blood splattering the floorboards. His shoulders, so horribly heavy, slumped. He didn't want more blood spilled today. Tommy deserved to be the only life lost.

“Let him take him.” He rasped. Quackity glanced over his shoulder at him, surprise flashing over his features and something darker, more complex, darkening his eyes. Then, he reluctantly stepped aside.

Techno immediately rushed past him and gathered his brother into his arms. He ran one hand through Tommy’s hair as he cradled him, which came back bloody, and whispered something Tubbo couldn't hear into the boy’s ear.

Then the gentle, sorrowful affection drained from his features, replaced by something cold and hard. His gaze swept over the L’manbergians in the crowd – some crying, some standing silently – before settling his gaze on Tubbo. 

“You’re going to regret this,” Techno said. He’d raised his voice to address everyone, but Tubbo could feel his eyes pierce through him specifically. “Count your days.”

Then he rose, cast one last scowl towards the silent Dream, and threw an enderpearl away from the crowd, disappearing from sight.

Tubbo stared at the spot Techno had been blankly, watching the pool of blood slowly spread out.

Tommy was gone.

They should have run away when they had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up... Philza minecraft, a cabin in the snow, and stubbornness in the face of grief.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you have any comments, questions, or critiques, drop 'em down below! They're always much appreciated.


End file.
